


Best Smut Story Ever Written

by Moussssse, tru3potato



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Corn - Freeform, F/M, Fucking, Public Sex, also david gets raped, camping tunneling noob noed killer, cursed story, the real fucker was devour hope, they be fuckin, toxic entitilted survivor mains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moussssse/pseuds/Moussssse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tru3potato/pseuds/tru3potato
Summary: We have a sad story for you guys. Just imagine a classic Bill and classic Feng Min in love. They could have had it all. But a curse was on them; a hex was devouring their hoe as they were wandering the dark corns of Coldwind farm, actively researched for their sins and punishments. As they saw the light, darkness came to them; and ended the poor woman's life; who gave it up for her love to escape.





	Best Smut Story Ever Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moussssse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moussssse/gifts).



Bill looked at his beautiful not-wife in awe as she failed the third skillcheck in a row.

"bb why u like this"  
"get g00d nerd i'm all about the chase. killers are op btw"

Bill shook his head at his not-wife, chuckling to himself at how silly she was. They continued slowly progressing on the gen when suddenly David, nipples out in blinding glory, had his dummy thicc butt cheeks slapped by a trap. He moaned so loudly that they would hear him all the way across the map.

Suddenly, the Trapper grasped David's thicc booty and placed that ass on a rusty hook because Trapper is a big pee pee head :(  
Feng Min, suddenly with light in her eyes, looked at the stark red aura far away and told her not-husband that she was going to farm David for some stacks.  
Bill, being an old man who doesn't understand the lingo of kids these days, just nods in agreement while silently glad that he could finally finish this gen that he was working on because he couldn't' do a single skillcheck making him tonight's biggest loser.

Gens pop, David dies, and suddenly bill felt his hoe-ness being devoured.

He slowly crouched all the way to the house in the middle grasping a broken key, looking for his not-wife to regain his hoeness.  
Suddenly, he felt the presence of his super amazing wife. He turns around, and gestures to his broken key. "I can find the hatch with this bb"  
"wtf duuuuuuuuuud that key won't open up shit kys"  
Bill almost came in his pants. "talk dirty to me bb"  
Feng Min realized that the only way to get out was to regain the hoeness, so she agreed to get boned by the bill.

 

=========warning there is a lot of HORNY LANGUAGE=================  
Bill took everything off for some reason, but leaving his cigarette and hat on. He had a 1.1415525114155251141552511415525x10^-9 of the earth's circumference length COCK. Feng Min was like "oh damn" and also removed everything and was all like "gimmie the D (no homo tho ecksdeeeedeeeDS)" and hopped on the dick and was like "this corn is going into weird places my duuuuuuuud"  
Bill was like "this is the most romantic spot in the enTITY (geddit) ' s realm"  
they done fucked  
Bill was like "pee in my butt cutie" and Feng Min screamed **"DOING GENS, YOU?"**

 

AND THEN THE TRAPPER HEARD THIS HORNIENESS AND WAS ALL LIKE  
"i'm going to slow them down just a little bit"  
and fucking downed feng min while she was still on bills dick becuase trapper is a big meanie face >:(  
Feng was like "I PRESSED EEEEE FOOKIN DED ARD, why was DH sitill up wtf"  
and then trapper was like "just cleanse totems lul"  
and then bill rapidly crouched while screaming F  
and while feng was getting slapped to death by the trapper  
bill finally found the hatch which was 2 feet away  
and escaped with his shitty ass mother fucking key  
and feng complained on reddit (especially on /r/dbdgonewild), the steam forums, and popular streamer chat for days


End file.
